


Breaking the Team

by Blue_Hood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It of Sorts, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: After Ultron, Steve tries to make Wanda an Avenger. Key word: Tries. A review of the events leading up to Sokovia's fall bring some ugly truths to life.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Helen Cho & Tony Stark, Helen Cho & Vision (Marvel), Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1203
Collections: Not Team cap Friendly, Post-Civil War Media Fallout (Team Iron Man), Tony Stark deserves more, Tony Stark is more than a doormat





	Breaking the Team

A city fell from the sky, someone's gotta answer for that. Before Tony can fall on his proverbial sword, Pepper organizes a debrief with the whole team. Instead of Nat, Betty Ross talked Bruce into coming back. When the two scientists expressed their discomfort with Wanda Maximoff, they were allowed to move to another room with one of the investigators. Tony's insistence that Ultron was his fault was met with cautious disbelief "How many AIs have you made, Mr. Stark? Including Ultron."

"Seven, including Vision."

"And of those seven, how many have gone rogue?"

"Just Ultron."

"Ultron is your latest AI, is that correct?"

"Yeah, not counting Vision."

"After five successful AIs, you expect us to believe that you alone messed up the Ultron program."

"When you put it that way,"

Bruce said "Tony wasn't working alone. I was with him, the interface was incomplete. There should've been no way for Ultron to come online."

"You were working with an alien artifact of unknown origin, correct?"

"Yes, Loki's scepter."

"Who gave you permission to do so?"

"Steve ordered us to study it and Thor allowed us to hold onto it for a few days."

"Did Mr. Odinson inform you of any measures you should take in regards to the scepter?"

"No."

"Walk me through the events leading up to Sokovia, from the top." He stopped them after Ultron came online "Mr. Odinson lifted you by your neck?"

"Yes."

"What was the consequences of his actions?"

"None that I can recall. Steve talked him down before anything could come of it."

"What happened next?" He stopped at Johannesburg "Anything to add, Dr. Banner?"

"I think the Witch set me off but I never have much memory of my time as the Hulk."

"Continue." At the Barton farm, "You had no knowledge of Mr. Barton's family?"

"None."

"What about the Data Dump?"

"Best guess, Romanov covered it up for him."

Then Fury's visit, "He just assumed control? Wasn't Nicholas Fury declared dead during the HYDRA Uprising?"

"He did, he was." Tony went on to describe the next events. Taking a moment when he recalled hacking NEXUS, "I thought he was gone."

"Why was your AI not backed up?"

Tony looked at the investigator and froze, "I don't know. I'll look into it."

The events in Seoul came into question but neither scientist could really say what happened or why. When they got to Vision's creation, the man asked "So Captain Rogers brought two combatants, who had recently tried to kill all of you, into the Tower without so much as informing you, the owner, beforehand? When you refused to submit to his demand that you stop what you were doing, he turned to violence. There's not really anything to be done about Mr. Maximoff, seeing as he's dead."

"To our knowledge but then again, so was Fury."

"True."

Bruce said "I tried to talk Tony out of launching the new program."

"Using words, Captain Rogers resorted to violence." The investigator sighed "All actions regarding the Ultron Incident will be investigated in their entirety, let's continue." They didn't get very far "Mr. Odinson summoned lightning in an enclosed space?"

"Yeah."

"Seeing as you are the expert on Artificial Intelligence, Mr. Stark, can you tell me how one should view Vision?"

"Vision is a sentient android."

Making a note of that, he said "Continue." They got all the way to Sokovia "The Maximoff Twins were given Avengers status during the Sokovia Incident?"

"Honorary membership, I guess, but yes."

"And Captain Rogers ordered the city evacuated so that you could destroy it?"

"That is correct."

"Where exactly did the Helicarriers come from?"

"Fury, I would assume."

"Mr. Barton expressed a strong dislike of mind control prior to Seoul, correct?"

"Yes." They clarified a few more points and Bruce promised not to skip town before bringing the interview to a close.

Tony interrupted the screaming match the team debrief had dissolved into, informing the Avengers "Maximoff needs to apply for citizenship. Vision is welcome to stay here but the rest of you need to find a new place to live."

Steve said "You can't do that, Tony."

"This is my property. None of you have signed a lease, meaning you are all guests I can kick out whenever I want. I'm just letting you know that I'm not going to let you all abuse me."

"We don't abuse you!"

"You threw your shield at my chest, that's attempted murder, Rogers. If you want to fight this, I will be more than happy to press charges for that. I am informing you that you are no longer welcomed guests. Had you signed a lease, this would be an eviction notice."

"Grow up, Stark!" said Clint.

"This decision doesn't affect you, you have a home outside the Tower so what are you complaining about?" Tony looked around the room "That's it, I'm done. Viz, come with me. I'm sure the investigator I spoke to will be happy to take your statement as well and we need to get to work on your legal status." He told the investigator "When you're done, would you kindly escort these people off my property? I have the strangest feeling they'd sooner attack me than listen to me."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Vision?" The android followed him down the hall to where the other investigator was waiting "Your colleague's gonna be a while, seems the others don't take kindly to scrutiny. Who knew? In the meantime, would you mind taking over Vision's interview?" There was a thud, "Excuse us a moment." They returned to the conference room and Tony quickly spun around at the carnage he saw, "Let's go," he hustled the investigator out while Vision dealt with the others.

"What happened?"

"Maximoff attacked the investigator, Vision's trying to handle the situation. I need my suit."

Vision phased through the ceiling to join them, "There is no need. I have stripped Ms. Maximoff of her power and put the room on lockdown."

"Okay then. Will it hold Rogers?"

"I do not know."

Tony suggested "Maybe we should flood the room with knockout gas."

FRIDAY spoke up "On it, Boss."

Tony told the investigator, "That's FRIDAY. If you're still up to interview Viz, we can take this elsewhere."

"I think you should secure your former teammates' first."

"Alright." Tony turned to Bruce "Once he's knocked out, I say we put Rogers in the Smash Room. I think the normal authorities can handle the others."

"Good idea."

FRIDAY said "Rogers is down, it's safe to move the others."

Vision floated up through the ceiling and retrieved the fallen investigator. When more agents arrived for the others, he carried them down as well. Adjustments were made to the Smash Room so that authorities could remotely monitor Rogers within. Tony invited Helen over to the Tower while Vision was being questioned, he showed her a stack of papers "I want to have Vision declared a person. Since he was created in your cradle, I was thinking you could sign the papers as his mother."

"Mother to an android?"

"People are gonna ask questions, he's gonna be seen as a dangerous thing that should be seized unless we make him a person before that happens."

"Alright." Helen asked "What's his name? People don't have one word names."

"Uh-"

"Maybe we should include Vision in this discussion."

"Right. FRI, is Viz done with the agents yet?"

"Yes, should I invite him over?"

"Yeah." With their android son included, they worked out the answers to every question the lawyers might asked and signed the paperwork for Jonas Philip Stark. "You should get used to being called Jonas if we want to make this stick."

"I understand."

"Alright. I'll take this to my lawyers tomorrow and see what they say."

"Thank you."

"No problem."


End file.
